Tragedy
by YuYaFan
Summary: Optimus reflects on how his team slowly broke apart.


Disclaimer: I don't own the show or the characters.

**Title: **Tragedy

**Prompt: **8

**Pairing: **none

**Other Characters: **Autobots, Sari, and Jazz mentioned.

**Genre: **Tragedy, of course ^_^

**Rating: **K+

**Summary: **Optimus reflects on his former team. Dark-fic. Warning: death of many characters. Don't like, don't read.

Death, it was a common part of war. In fact, it was the main parts of war. But sometimes it isn't really the battles and death of war, it's the aftermath that defines it.

It had begun with Prowl. The black and gold ninja-bot had, in a heroic effort, given his entire spark to complete the Allspark and defeat the Decepticons. His lifeless body was paraded back to Cybertron and buried as a hero as he rightfully deserved.

Jazz was next surprisingly. The elite guard ninja had decided to visit Master Yoketron's old dojo after Prowl's funeral. He stayed there for a few cycles before coming back to the city. On his way back though, he ran into a band of Decepticon rouges who were terrorizing a femme and her sparkling. Jazz stood in between the rouges and the femme giving her an opportunity to run for help. But sadly, when the femme tried to escape she was attacked from behind, one of the rouges had jumped behind her preparing to kill her but once again Jazz interfered. The blade the Decepticon swung hit Jazz instead, the blade piercing the ninja's spark chamber and offlining him. The rouges were captured and the femme was saved. Jazz was buried right next to his best friend. The femme, who Jazz had bravely defended, now makes it a habit to visit his grave with her little sparkling in remembrance of the bot who risked his life to save them.

Ratchet went soon after that. He was killed during a routine medical emergency. A bot had been experimenting with cosmic rust and had accidentally released it in his home lab. The medical staff sent to help the bot, including Ratchet were infected with the virus and had to be treated as well. Unfortunately the virus had spread to fast for the medical treatments to cure them. Ratchet and three other bots offlined as the rust slowly ate away their metal armor. Right before he died though, the red and white bot smiled, almost as if he were finally finding the peace that he deserved.

Bulkhead was the next casualty. He offlined while trying to help a small group of scientists and mechanics to construct the newest line of space bridges across Cybertron. While they were working however, one of the arc pillars suddenly collapsed, its large frame crushing everything underneath it. To save everyone else from certain death, Bulkhead had blocked the beam before it fell completely over, allowing it to crush him instead. His body was recovered soon after and buried in a lot next to his other fallen comrades. Bumblebee and Sari were the most devastated by his death and stayed by his grave long after the funeral ended.

Sadly though, Sari was the next one to go. Her human side became to old for the mechanical half to sustain it, Sari ended up dying of old age, even though Cybertronians are ageless. It's ironic how the girl was able to live in both worlds but die by her human half. After her death, Bumblebee stayed by her grave as he had done with her at Bulkhead's grave a vorn before. The yellow scout actually offlined soon after that. His grey body was found a few days later in between the graves of his two best friends never leaving their side. The medics declared that he died of a broken spark. The pain of losing his friends sent him into a state of depression. But what they didn't know was that he had not died with pain. He actually died happily, a smile plastered on his faceplates, even in the hours of his death. Everyone knew that he was happy, he was once again with his best friends in another life.

I would be the last to go. I unlike my teammates got to live my life until the very end. I wish that I could've been with them sooner but I guess I can have my chance now. Cybertron is now in peace, there are no more threats to the planet now and all around me is peaceful and content. I had hoped that I would die knowing that when I left it wouldn't be with any regrets. And I can actually say that I have none so I am fully ready to join my team once again in the land of Primus.

As I begin to feel my body offlining I can't help but look up at the sky. It's a beautiful night, the stars are twinkling in the dark voids of space, even the sky seems to sense the times of peace.

I am ready now, ready to move on. And as I take my last and final breaths on this planet I can see in the sky the forms of my teammates, their arms outstretched welcoming me home. I finally leave my body behind and feel myself lifted into the heavens where my team has been waiting for me all along.

And all I can say is I'm home.

I am finally home.

*End*

Me: wow, so much death…

Sahri: wow, that was pretty depressing.

Me: hey, it did have a happy ending.

Sahri: point.

Me: anyway, read and review! Tell me what you think!

Both: Bye!


End file.
